This invention relates to separation technology particularly technology for accomplishing chemical separations including separations of biological materials. More particularly, this invention discloses organo-titanate coupled substrates for forming enhanced chromatographic columns or cartridges, including thin layer chromatography (tlc) plates and discloses a process for using coupled substrates for reverse phase and ionic batch separations.
The use of silanized support materials especially silanized siliceous support materials in chromatography is well established. Various hydroxy bearing inorganic materials are known as support materials including silicates, metal oxides including titanium oxides, clay, bentonite, and glass.
Chromatographic separation can be based on the difference in rate of migration of different components through a column. Separation is effected by partition of the components between the stationary phase and the mobile phase. Because of the different affinity of components towards the stationary phase, they are eluted at different rates.
In reverse phase chromatography the stationary phase is made nonpolar or hydrophobic. The strongest sorption occurs from polar eluents. Reversed phases are most often prepared by reacting silica gel with chloroalkylsilanes or alkoxysilanes.
Ion exchange chromatography involves an insoluble matrix having covalently bonded dissociable functional groups at accessible sites. The functional groups typically are sulfonic or carboxyl for cation exchanges and tertiary amino or quaternary ammonium groups for anion exchanges. Separation is based on the affinity differences of ions toward their counter-ions in the ion exchange matrix and those dissolved in the eluent.
Chemical modification of chromatographic substrate materials to produce chemically modified support materials has involved use of silane coupling agents. Use of these materials involves considerable expense. Effective alternative materials, particularly more available and economic materials would be advantageous and of commercial significance.
Particularly in the case of large scale separations of biological materials, batch processing has not been practical due to the prohibitive cost factors in using large quantities of silanes. The process according to this invention makes batch scale separations of biological materials commercially possible by disclosing use of the inexpensive organotitanates in separations in complete replacement of silanes.